Bed
Beds are recurring objects that appear in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are beds which Link in can usually sleep in to restore hearts and/or pass the time. In certain titles they may have special functions or purposes. Several titles depict Link sleeping in a bed at the start of the game before waking up and starting his adventure a trend which began in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past At the start of the game Link is sleeping in his bed in the house he shares with his Uncle when he is awakened by a telepathic cry for help from Princess Zelda who was imprisoned in Hyrule Castle by Agahnim. Hearing the message, Link's Uncle leaves taking the Fighter's Sword and Fighter's Shield with him. Link must get out of bed in order to begin his quest. Unlike later titles, Link's bed serves little purpose outside its role in the prologue. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening At the beginning of the game, Link is recuperating in a bed within Marin and Tarin house in Mabe Village after shipwrecking on Koholint Island. A single bed is inside the Dream Shrine, which transports Link into a room that he can acquire the Ocarina. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time At the beginning of Ocarina of Time, Link is shown sleeping in his bed in his treehouse in Kokiri Forest. While sleeping he has a nightmare and is awakened by Navi who explains she was sent by the Great Deku Tree to be his guardian fairy. While meeting the Deku Tree, he reveals Link's nightmare was a prophetic dream caused by the growing evil threatening Hyrule. This vision later comes true as it depicts his first confrontation with Ganondorf. In the 3DS remake of Ocarina of Time, Link can sleep in his bed in his house to restore health. It also allows him to battle bosses he has previously defeated, though these features were absent in the original version and re-releases. Interestingly, Adult Link has no trouble sleeping in it despite having physically outgrown it as it is Kokiri sized due to Link having been raised as one. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap At any point in the game, Link is able to sleep in the bed on the second floor of his house to restore hearts. Humorously, Ezlo also sleeps next to Link when he uses the bed. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Beds appear primarily in Skyloft and can be slept in order to restore hearts or change the time of day. Link has his own bed in his room at the Knight Academy, though humorously he is able to sleep in the beds of other characters, as well. Like Ocarina of Time, the game begins with Link having a vision of The Imprisoned escaping and consuming him only for Fi to appear before him and speak to him. However his dream is interrupted by Zelda's Loftwing delivering a letter to him from Zelda through his room's window. After the Wing Ceremony, Link is injured trying to save Zelda after she is knocked off her Loftwing by a dark whirlwind breaks through the cloud barrier that separates The Surface and The Sky. Fortunately Link is saved by his Crimson Loftwing and brought back to the academy where he recuperates in his bed under the watch of Zelda's father Gaepora the headmaster. Eventually he awakens and Gaepora explains what happen after he lost consciousness. The next night, Link is awoken by Fi who leads him to a secret chamber under the Statue of the Goddess where he acquires the Goddess Sword after its spirit Fi registers him as her master. Gaepora reveals himself to have been the keeper of the secret chamber. Link returns to the academy and sleeps till the next morning and dons his new Green Tunic he receives in recognition for completing the Wing Ceremony. After speaking with Gaepora, Link and Fi set off to explore The Surface to find Zelda whom had fallen there. Link can return to his bedroom to sleep anytime he's in Skyloft. Beedle's Air Shop has a bed that Link can sleep in it to visit Beedle's Island at night. Additionally the beds in the Lumpy Pumpkin can be used to visit Pumpkin Landing at night. These are the only locations outside Skyloft in The Sky that can be visited at night, as Link is unable to fly his Crimson Loftwing after dark as it lacks the special night flying gear used by the Knights of Skyloft. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Beds can be found mainly at Inns, Stables, the Woodcutter's House, the archeologist's cabin at Fort Hateno, Hebra Trailhead Lodge, Selmie's Spot, Pondo's Lodge, the East Reservoir Lake dock, and in Link's House, once he purchases one. Like Campfires and Cooking Pots, they can be used to pass the time to morning, noon, or night. Unlike Campfires, however, sleeping in a bed restores Heart Containers. Some inns and Stables even offer special beds or additional services that add temporary yellow hearts or a yellow stamina wheel for an additional cost. While most inns require Link to pay to sleep, the Great Deku Tree's Navel Inn in Korok Forest allows Link to sleep for free. Link can also sleep for free in the beds found in the Woodcutter's House, the cabin at Fort Hateno, Hebra Trailhead Lodge, Selmie's Spot, Pondo's Lodge, and at East Reservoir Lake. During "The Isolated Plateau", the Old Man sleeps in his bed in the Woodcutter's House at night preventing Link from using it until morning. After obtaining the Paraglider, the Old Man disappears from the Great Plateau, though Link can continue to use the bed in his house at any time of day. As part of the "Hylian Homeowner" side quest, Link can purchase a historic old house for himself from Bolson in Hateno Village for 3,000 Rupees and 30 bundles of Wood saving it from being demolished by Bolson Construction. For a price, Bolson offers to upgrade old house with various amenities, one of which is a bed. Bolson and Karson install the bed on the second floor of Link's house. After purchasing the bed, Link can sleep in his bed any time he is in Hateno Village. After completing "From the Ground Up", the friendly Zora Elder and priest Kapson open up an Inn in Tarrey Town where Link can sleep for free. Unlike Skyward Sword, not all beds can be slept in by Link even if they are unoccupied. Various characters will sleep in their beds at specific times and some even wake up if spoken to while others simply snore or talk in their sleep. Though most sleep at night, Hino sleeps in during the morning until noon at Dueling Peaks Stable as he gazes at the Moon at night and the miller Rhodes sleeps all day in his farmhouse in Hateno Village as he works the nightshift with his wife working the dayshift. Most characters who sleep have a specific sleep schedule going to bed and waking up at specific times. Though Zora have beds and Blissful water bed, they generally prefer to sleep in pools located under the throne room of Zora's Domain. Gorons in Goron City sleep in unique stone beds though the Rollin' Inn has conventional beds for non-Goron tourists. Princess Zelda's Room features a large bed though its canopy has since collapsed in the century following the Great Calamity. The device inside the Shrine of Resurrection used for the Slumber of Restoration is essentially a high-tech bed with a medical stasis function that puts the injured party in suspended animation until their injuries are healed. However, as the technology was ancient and untested, Zelda and her allies had no idea when Link would awaken. Special Beds ;Soft Beds Stables and most Inns offer soft beds made from Cucco Feathers which in addition to restoring health and passing the time, they give Link one extra yellow Heart Container. However, Soft Beds cost more than standard beds and some Inns, such as the Great Deku Tree's Navel and Kapson's, offer standard beds by default. The Blissful Water Bed and Rito-down Bed are also superior to Soft Beds in comfort. Certain Innkeepers may refer to their Soft Beds by a different name though they all have the same level of comfort and are simply soft beds under another name. Prima refers to The Great Ton Pu Inn's soft beds as "extra-soft downy beds and Chessica refers to the Fishing Resort's soft beds as "Fluffy Beds". ;Blissful Water Bed The Seabed Inn offers water beds filled with water that conforms to the shape of the sleeper's body so it is like being wrapped up in a cocoon that is very calming and its incredible cooling effect promises a level of sleeping comfort that one cannot find elsewhere. Sleeping in one grants Link three extra yellow Heart Containers and an extra yellow Stamina Wheel. ;Rito-Down Bed The Swallow's Roost is home to the world famous Rito-down beds made with Rito feathers. According to the innkeeper, these beds are so comfortable that one might never wish to sleep in a stable bed again and leave the sleeper well rested and energized. Sleeping in one grants Link three extra yellow Heart Containers and an extra yellow Stamina Wheel. Interestingly, its effects are the same as the Blissful Water Bed indicating both share the same level of comfort. See also * Campfire * Inn * Stables Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:Health Restoring Items